


The Care and Feeding of Granby

by slightlytookish



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granby absolutely doesn't need anyone looking after him (but his friends have other ideas).</p><p>Spoilers for Crucible of Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care and Feeding of Granby

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place soon after the ending of Crucible of Gold and was written for the "protect from harmless threat" square on my Cotton Candy Bingo card.

"This is entirely unnecessary, I assure you," Granby said as the first raindrops began to fall and he found himself whisked under Iskierka's wing.

"It certainly is not," she replied, watching with a keen eye as her crew tucked several blankets around Granby's shoulders. "Do not think that I have forgotten how terribly ill you were when you lost your arm; _I_ will not let you suffer from a fever like that again. Remember to cover his head," she said, addressing the others, and hummed in satisfaction when Granby was finally swaddled like a babe and left to wait out the storm, sweltering from the combined heat of the blankets and the steam rising from Iskierka's spikes.

"I don't know what's got into her," he said to Laurence after the rain had ended and Iskierka grudgingly allowed him to withdraw from the shelter of her wing. "I've told her that I am perfectly well, and it is quite ridiculous to make such a fuss over a healthy man. I know it's in their nature to be protective but this seems excessive."

Laurence smiled. "I do believe they enjoy it," he said. "And if it is providing Iskierka with a distraction then perhaps it is not such a dreadful alternative; I know that I have not heard her mention prizes in some weeks."

"There is that," Granby said, shuddering, and he couldn't help glancing around to see if Iskierka had overheard. She had been on her best behaviour recently, it was true, and had not even mentioned his wardrobe since he had finally put his foot down and given her the scolding she'd so desperately needed, but he was not entirely confident that her obedience would last. 

"A letter arrived for you earlier," Laurence said. He withdrew it from his pocket, though he seemed oddly hesitant to relinquish it and kept casting doubtful looks at Granby's hand.

"Surely you know that I can break a seal, even with this," Granby said, waving his hook, but when he held out his hand again Laurence snatched - actually _snatched_ \- the letter away, and though he looked rather shocked at his own behaviour he still conspired to keep it out of Granby's reach.

"Laurence! What is the meaning of this?"

A blush began to creep up Laurence's neck and he mumbled something about protecting Granby from paper cuts.

"What!"

"Wounds - possibility of infection - could be very dangerous," Laurence said, looking flushed and wretched and yet determinedly refusing to hand over the letter, even when Granby staggered to his feet, still tangled in the blankets, and lunged for it. 

Temeraire sat up eagerly. "Would you like me to open it, Laurence? Will I need my talon sheaths?"

"You most certainly will not need your bloody talon sheaths," Granby said, finally making a successful grab for his letter. "This excessive mothering has gone too far already. I'll have no more of it; no more blankets or soups or pillows, and I can cut my own food and open my own letters without a dozen hands constantly grasping to do it first." 

Laurence's face was bright red by now, and both Temeraire and Iskierka lowered their heads guiltily. "We were only trying to help," Iskierka said, pawing restlessly at the dirt and sounding so mournful that all of Granby's irritation left in an instant.

"I know, my dear. I shouldn't have spoken so strongly to you, nor to anyone else," he said, stroking her neck comfortingly and giving Laurence and Temeraire an apologetic look. "Please forgive me." 

"There is nothing to forgive," Laurence said warmly, but Granby saw the way that he and Temeraire and Iskierka watched as he tucked the letter away in his pocket, and seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief when no paper cuts marred his skin, and he knew that this was not the end of their fussing over him.

Granby sighed and kicked aside the blankets, intending to move a short distance away from the group so that he could read his letter in peace and without Iskierka's prying questions. But he didn't take more than one step before his foot found a rock and he suddenly pitched forward. It was only a small stumble, and Granby was certain that he would have regained his balance in a moment, but suddenly Laurence was there, lifting him up - as if he were a swooning lady! - and Iskierka was roaring and letting out bursts of flame, and more than a dozen men, from both dragons' crews, were surrounding them, brandishing blankets and pillows and mugs of tea and matching concerned expressions.

"Where is that rock?" Iskierka cried, scrabbling at the ground. "Oh, I shall tear it to pieces for hurting my Granby!" 

"Do you suppose that I might use the divine wind to crush _all_ the rocks and stones in our camp, Laurence?" Temeraire asked. "I would not want Granby to trip over any of the others."

"Damn it all," Granby said, resigning himself to his fate with another sigh. Laurence's arms _were_ rather comfortable, he supposed, and he couldn't help but snuggle closer, trying his best to hide his smile.


End file.
